


the taste of your lips

by crushunits



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Surprise Kissing, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushunits/pseuds/crushunits
Summary: Jungwoo finds a mysterious "magic" lipstick on his way to Doyoung's house





	the taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is actually rushed and written in the middle of 2am and 3am so it's kinda... well crazy hahaha hope yall enjoy it though

Jungwoo brushes his tongue on his lower lip.

He traced the hard edges that was growing on his lips, trying to soften it, make it look like shiny; sometimes, even biting his lips, just so he can color it red, rather than leaving it paler than his skin. The day was colder than most days, and he couldn’t help but already feel his lips drying up fast against the cold breezes that hits him every time the wind blows his way.

He was currently on his way to Doyoung’s house, together with his few packed clothes and the rest of his important things, all ready to stay for a few nights, maybe at least three, just like how they usually do their sleepovers.

Jungwoo rubbed his hands together, in attempt to make some heat for himself. The temperature was steadily dropping, and he was practically freezing. He’s starting to regret for choosing to walk out in the cold, even if it’s just a mindful 15-minute-walk for him. His imaginative mind started to think about frostbites and hypothermia, and it’s not really helping his situation.

He’s about to lose his mind, when he finds a weird-looking store from the corner of the street. The sign says _Novelty Items for Sale_ and for some reason, he got drawn into it; probably because he knows that the store has a convenient heater inside, and he just can’t wait to warm himself a bit before walking down straight again towards Doyoung’s house.

Without a second thought, he enters the store.

“Good evening, young lad!” the store owner greets him with a smile. “May I know what you are searching for, my dear?”

Jungwoo has a grim look on his face. He wasn’t really looking to buy something from the store, he was just trying to buy some time for himself, to warm him; maybe at least silly his eyes for a bit, so he’ll have something to think about later while walking and distract him from the cold. But now that the store owner seemed to have expectations of him, probably because he’s the “only” customer there right now, he felt an overwhelming pressure to buy something.

He took a single breath, then smiled back.

“Ah~ yes! I was wondering if you have something that can warm me up for the rest of the night?” Jungwoo asks, thinking about portable heaters and how practical it was.

But instead of portable heaters, or maybe at least some heat pack, the store owner presents him a small looking item, which he recognized right away from its container.

It was a lipstick.

And for the second time, Jungwoo thought he’s losing his mind.

“I know what you’re thinking!” the store owner began, staring right at his eyes, as if he’s reading his thoughts in his mind. “You’re thinking how ridiculous it is, and how fake it is. But you got to trust me on this one. Better yet, thank me advance for even offering you this grand, rare item.”

The store owner snickers at him, and Jungwoo manages to roll his eyes.

“I’m not stupid enough to buy some lipstick at your weird looking store. And I don’t even have a good use for that lipstick, so it’s not especially grand nor rare like what you are saying…” Jungwoo retorted, but the store manager just smiled at him mischievously.

“Your lips are drying from the cold. And that pretty lips of yours looks like it’s begging for protection…” The store manager points out, observing every detail of his lips, making him feel conscious about how it looked.

“This lipstick that you kept on belittling could act as a lip balm too that can moisturize your lips once more and add color to it. Plus, you wouldn’t have to worry about the hard edges of your lips because with just few swipes of this, it would be gone; as if it weren’t even there before.”

Jungwoo sighed, grabbing the lipstick from the store owner who’s practically wearing the biggest smile he has seen. He just shrugged and gave him his debit card.

Maybe he really was stupid.

He’s currently leaving the store to face the cold again. He didn’t even know why he let that weird store owner sales talk him into buying the lipstick, but there’s nothing he can do about it already. Plus, he just bought it cheap, as if he just paid for the time he spent on the store, warming himself off. When already satisfied, he grabbed the lipstick and slipped it into his pocket because doesn’t really want to stay there for longer and he was in a hurry as he didn’t want to keep Doyoung waiting for him.

And besides for the fact that the lipstick was a total bullshit in warming him up when he tried it on, it tasted like chocolate which is different from most of the lipsticks he knew. At least, the hard edges of his lips are now gone, and the flavor kept his mind off the cold he’s feeling through the rest of his walk.

He took the right turn, finally recognizing the familiar blue-colored roof of his best friend’s house – somewhere he’s already been to countless of times, enough to say that he has already grown accustomed of it, as if it is his.

Not that Doyoung minded it.

In fact, he even told Jungwoo that he loved him coming in his house. Ever since, Doyoung’s older brother, Gongmyung already moved out, and Doyoung was left all alone to tend the house. With Jungwoo being there, he couldn’t even feel the gaping feeling of loneliness. Sometimes, Doyoung would offer him to stay longer or even indirectly saying that he should just move his things there, so he won’t have to bother himself from packing things whenever he stays there for a few days.

Besides, Jungwoo has always been in Doyoung’s house for almost practically every day of his life, as the boy never learned how to cook for his own, or just because he never really bothered to even learn.

He rings the doorbell, then quickly rubs his hands to warm himself while waiting.

What Jungwoo didn’t know at that time was that the lipstick was just starting to work its wonders. What started as a small, weird feeling in his stomach, suddenly rose up to every part of his skin. And all that he was thinking about left was feeling so insanely hot despite of the freezing cold.

The door opened, just a few minutes after ringing it, showing a little displeased Doyoung, immediately lecturing him for making him so worried because it was already late, and he just kept him waiting.

“ _I feel so hot,”_ Jungwoo mutters, almost in a whisper which Doyoung couldn’t make out since he’s feeling unfocused from all the worrying.

Besides why would Jungwoo feel _so hot_ in this cold?

Doyoung then took the matters to himself and leaned closer to Jungwoo. “What did you say? Can you repeat that?”

But Jungwoo’s mind at that time was already fuzzy, as if he’s already under a spell and he can’t escape. Not even realizing how he suddenly pushed himself to Doyoung and grabbed him by his neck, connecting their lips abruptly; not even performing a proper kiss.

Doyoung was shocked. No, he was technically dumbfounded by Jungwoo. 

His eyes went wide, then blinked fast for a few times; studying whether the Jungwoo in front of him was really Jungwoo that he knew because he never expected anything like this.

It was supposed to be a normal sleepover like always; playing video games and locking up villains on their deserved dungeons, not locking lips with each other.

Moreover, he wasn’t even expecting something to happen between him and Jungwoo.

Despite all those years of secretly hiding and developing feelings for the said boy. He never once saw a motive from Jungwoo that he indeed treats him more than as a friend. Well, not until _now_.

He wanted to think of it as a weird fever dream, but he can’t help but feel Jungwoo’s lips against him as he felt Jungwoo coaxing him through the kiss, as if he’s asking for more, not just a sloppy touching of lips.

Jungwoo clearly lost his mind. He didn’t know why he is even kissing Doyoung right now, but he didn’t give a damn at that moment. All he knew that he’s feeling incredibly hot and he wanted to pass it on and remove it off his system. 

All he knew that he wasn’t satisfied with the kiss and wanted more. So, he pushed himself even more to Doyoung, while tilting his head to get a better angle of him.

Doyoung felt himself from breaking down with Jungwoo’s kisses. He was even hardly thinking while they were kissing. The chocolate flavored kisses that Jungwoo showered him with, distracted him the most. It made him lose his rationality and shifted his focus on kissing Jungwoo passionately rather than thinking about all the consequences that might happen after they regain their right mind.

It delighted Jungwoo even more when Doyoung started to return his kisses. It gave him much confidence to move forward, now kissing him in much more aggressive way than before. Not even allowing Doyoung to breath at least once.

“More…” he says in between kisses. He started to lose care whether Doyoung liked his kisses or not. He’s just really feeling so eager to release all this tension from him. 

Doyoung didn’t mind it anyways. In fact, if he really did, he should have stopped Jungwoo a while ago. But he didn’t. Jungwoo was all over Doyoung and the latter let him be.

They were enjoying savoring each of their kisses, almost like a near arching experience for Jungwoo, when he felt his back hitting the cold, hard blue wall in Doyoung’s house. He has no idea on how they even managed to get there, or how did they moved so much in such a short time, but he has no time to think, now that Doyoung’s lips was on fire like him.

“Kiss me… more and more…” Jungwoo whispers, breathing hard as he cupped Doyoung’s face in his dainty, little hands.

Doyoung smiles, and breathily answers _okay,_ as he proceeded to kiss Jungwoo in his jaws; leaving wet butterfly kisses around it, while removing Jungwoo’s jacket.

Jungwoo hummed in response to Doyoung’s kisses – a sound that distracted the latter quite a bit, making him take a quick, single glance at Jungwoo, which was never a good idea to begin with since the scene just seemed to aggravate Doyoung even more.

He was able to take in all of Jungwoo in just one single glance – his perfectly combed blonde hair; now in a beautiful mess for the endless tugging they did to each other, his perfectly shaped nose that completed Jungwoo’s look, his doe looking eyes that Doyoung adored; even now that they are closed while feeling his kisses, his flawless, poreless face that makes him feel even unworthy to kiss, and lastly, his soft, plumped pinkish lips that now seemed more red as they worried it with their kisses.

Jungwoo was there by his arms. Something Doyoung still can’t believe regardless of the non-stop kissing he did with his own best friend. 

And the sight of Jungwoo being there, did something to him, made him feel dizzy like he’s in a spell and he doesn’t ever want to leave the delusion of them being together.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo felt something hard pressing against his legs. He knew it wasn’t him because he would _know_ if he did. It’s not like he didn’t expected this to happen. It’s just that he never really expected it to happen. He knew that his kisses appalled Doyoung, but he didn’t expect that he would react into it.

And now that it’s happening, Jungwoo starts to feel even more for him, his dick slowly taking note of Doyoung’s arousal and his heavy-lidded gazes to Jungwoo.

“Jungwoo…” Doyoung says in his high exhalation, looking at him as if to say an apology for being so turned on by him.

Jungwoo hushed him and took it as a chance to present himself more to Doyoung, tilting his head, giving Doyoung some free entrance to his neck, which the latter gladly took and savored.

Doyoung started to suck a small part in his neck, gently sucking it, never leaving the spot until he’s sure that he has made a mark. His skin tasted salty, but sweet; Doyoung was almost sure he’s addicted to it. He repeated it all over Jungwoo’s neck, making the younger whimper and unsteady from his knees. He grabbed Jungwoo’s hand, latching it on to his neck then the other hand over the wall, pressing hard into it, making sure he won’t budge, supporting him so he won’t fall weak on his knees.

Jungwoo let his hand travel into Doyoung’s hair, slightly pulling it when he’s feeling intense pleasure from him, down into his body; tracing it with his fingers, awed at how broad and lean his body is, coupled with the right amount of muscles.

Satisfied with his neck, Doyoung returned his kisses back to Jungwoo’s face, leaving no part of his face unkissed. Ever so gently, he placed sweet coated kisses into his forehead, his temple, his eyes, his nose, to his cheeks, his chin, and lastly, placing a tender kiss to Jungwoo’s lips once again; tasting some few of the chocolate traces left.

Jungwoo was touched with Doyoung’s treatment to him. Like always, Doyoung never disappointed Jungwoo and was always nice to him. Even though, he sometimes took him at an advantage. Doyoung never spoke bad to him. He always understood Jungwoo and what he wanted. He was always there, supporting him and treating him carefully with respect. Just like now.

He could have harshly kissed Jungwoo back, treat him like garbage for acting like a total hussy tonight, and take advantage of him just like he did before to him when he was the most vulnerable, but he didn’t. Instead, he kissed him soft and passionate, just like how it should have been between two lovers. And even though he was already aroused for Jungwoo, he never forced himself on him and tried to act on it. He’s just kissing him right, just waiting for Jungwoo’s go signal.

Jungwoo broke the kiss, placing his forehead to Doyoung’s. “My turn…” he exhaled, before slowly leaning again to kiss Doyoung, so focused and endearing, sucking gently on his lower lip.

When Doyoung’s lips finally parted, Jungwoo immediately lets his tongue lavish into Doyoung’s mouth, tasting him fully. He tasted of mint, and few hints of the chocolate, probably because of their shared kisses from earlier. He let his tongue swirl around Doyoung’s and Jungwoo just couldn’t get enough of him. Their once exhilarating torrid kisses became sloppy once again, and they couldn’t even remember where they let their hands travel on each other. And it even lasted long enough that it made them both so breathless, heavy blushes was already evident on their cheeks.

Their sighs were the only music on Doyoung’s house.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this right now…” Doyoung began.

Jungwoo shots him a look. He was already a hot-looking mess, and his lips now have a shiny spot on it, probably where Jungwoo was sucking on from before.

“I know,” Jungwoo says in a hitched breath, confirming that he was indeed turned on with the way Doyoung looked right now. He never did once think of Doyoung this way, and now that he finally sees this side of him, he would find it hard to bring it back just like before.

He gathered his strength to stray his eyes from Doyoung’s lips to look at him straight in the eyes. They were beautiful and looked melancholic, as if it holds a lot of meaning just by his gazes. Jungwoo felt like drowning, but at least he was now finally able to see him clearly.

He’s not Doyoung, his bestfriend. He is now Doyoung, the guy he didn’t know he liked from all these years, who probably feels the same way about him, who’s too much of a coward to ask him out.

“But I think it’s most of the lipstick’s doing…” Jungwoo continued.

Doyoung shots a brow at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Earlier, before I went into your house, I stopped by some novelty store that sells this kind of ‘magic’ lipstick.” Jungwoo explained. “The store owner said it would keep me warm the rest of the night.”

“Bullshit.” Doyoung says, to which Jungwoo laughs.

“I know! That’s exactly what I had said.” Jungwoo giggled, before frowning when he remembered a vague memory. “But then, I started to feel like there’s a fire burning inside my stomach, and when I saw you by the door. All I wanted to do was to kiss you…”

Jungwoo looked down, embarrassed to face Doyoung, for making him go through a lot this night. “But I guess the effect has now worn down, because the chocolate traces on my lips are now gone.”

Doyoung stared at him, hard. Enveloping them into a silence that made Jungwoo scared on what Doyoung might possibly say to this disaster. Or if they would remain as friends, still.

“Can I borrow that lipstick for just a second?” Doyoung finally says, breaking the silence.

Jungwoo looks up to him again, dumbfounded. “Huh?”

“Please,” Doyoung insisted.

Jungwoo grabs the lipstick out of the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Doyoung. The latter studied the container for a while and then, smiled.

“I’m glad that you bought this lipstick, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo’s eyes were wide as saucers. He didn’t expect Doyoung to thank him from his stupidity for buying a random, novelty item from a weird-looking store. He blushed, hearing Doyoung’s sweet and kind words to him.

“If you hadn’t bought this, maybe I wouldn’t have this much courage to finally say what I’ve been feeling for you all these years.” Doyoung added, still smiling while playing with the lipstick.

“It has been so long since I have known that I loved you, Jungwoo. More than as a friend. And I hope I showed that well enough through my kisses.” Doyoung leaned closer, placing his hand in one of Jungwoo’s cheeks.

Jungwoo leaned into Doyoung’s touch, almost laughing. Doyoung did had feelings for him, just like he did. They were so stupid for even lagging their relationship behind for so long.

“And if you did love me back, too… you would allow me to ask my next question.”

Jungwoo gulped hard, suddenly more nervous than before, as he anticipated Doyoung’s next question. “Of course, I love you, too. So much, that I can’t even breathe properly anymore.”

Doyoung laughs, shaking his head. He really does _adore_ Jungwoo.

He cleared his throat. “Can you put this on again for me?” Doyoung, almost came off with a plead, while placing the lipstick into Jungwoo’s hands. “I believe we still aren’t finished from earlier…”

Jungwoo rolls his eyes on him. Doyoung is still the typical man, after all. And hardly aroused to him, more than that. Just as much as he does with him, too.

He takes the lipstick, swipes a few into his lips again before grinning to Doyoung, there was a renewed vigor mirroring into his eyes. “Ready for the second round?”

“Hell yeah.”

And Jungwoo indeed felt warm, thanks to that ‘magic’ lipstick, that night.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment please hhh


End file.
